You Are My Sunshine
by Twisted Fate MK 2
Summary: One Shot : Warning, Character Death. Very short, but I wasn't going for a long story on this one. Yang sings a song to comfort a dying Ruby after a Grimm ambush ends a mission.


It was supposed to be a normal, average mission. Scout the Emerald Forest's perimeter, put down some detection devices, come back and get paid. They'd been on the last legs of the trip, headed towards the Bullhead's landing zone to get picked up and go home. They'd already started talking about how they'd spend their money, Weiss chastising Ruby for saying she was gonna stock up on sweets.

The Grimm had come out of nowhere, and from everywhere. In an instant, the ground was torn up and the air had been filled with roars and gunshots as we tried to hold our ground. Ruby fired the emergency flare to get the Bullhead to come to them, as they were in an emergency situation and needed an evac.

After that, she'd been distracted by the Grimm. Every one of us had been distracted by them, and none of us noticed the Nevermore circling above us until it was too late and the feathers were raining down on us, peppering the Grimm, and the ground, without care or aim. The Bullhead had shown up a moment later, missiles slamming against the lone Grimm and driving it out of the sky, we'd cheered happily for a moment.

Until we realized only three of us were cheering. Panicking, I did a quick head count. Weiss, Blake and I were all standing together, and upon realizing who was missing my heart skipped a beat and we all panicked, splitting up to start searching through the Grimm carcasses and feathers for our missing leader.

It didn't take long to find her, pinned to the ground by two of the massive feathers. One had pierced her cloak again, pinning it above her head harmlessly. But the other had stabbed deeply into her abdomen. I'd yanked the one out of her cloak immediately, tossing it away before grabbing the one in her stomach and starting to pull. She'd screamed in pain loudly, and I'd immediately relented and called for Weis to get the pilot to call for help. She'd run off towards the downed ship, and Blake had sat next to me, looking down at Ruby sadly.

The pilot had run up quickly, taking a knee next to her and checking her wounds. I asked what he was doing, why he wasn't calling for help, and he said that he was a medic as well as a pilot, and he'd called for a medivac. But the medivac itself was too far away to do anything and, with the wound Ruby had, there was nothing ANYONE could do, really, unless she got to a hospital immediately.

Which was impossible, of course, as the shortest possible trip would take an hour all by itself. So he'd reached into his medical bag and pulled out a small cylinder, injecting it into Ruby's arm. It was a pain-killer, he told the three of us, to help relieve her suffering until she passed, after which he excused himself meekly to let us have our time alone together.

We sat there quietly, Weiss and I were crying and Blake just sat there quietly, looking dead, for several minutes. I sat at her top, her head on my knees, with the girls next to me. Ruby reached up, touching my stomach weakly and smiled at me.

"Yang, could you sing for me? You're the only one who I like singing my favorite song." I blinked at her pale, smiling face for a moment and then nodded and started to sing the song I always sang to comfort her, be it nightmares or bullies.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away"

Looking down, I saw Ruby smile happily at me, even if she was already looking weak and pale. I felt Weiss lean against my shoulder, burying her face in my hair and humming quietly with the song. Weiss was a far better singer than me, but Ruby only wanted ME to sing. Still, Weiss couldn't help but contribute. Blake was sitting by me, and Ruby reached over to hold her hand comfortingly. Blake blinked in surprise, lifting the hand up a bit and taking it in both of hers. Even dying, Ruby was still trying to help everyone. Just like she always did.

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head, and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away"

"Hey, Weiss? Could you do me a favor? Take care of Zwei, okay? He r-really likes you?" She was so quiet, sounding exhausted as her eyes slipped closed and she started to hum. Weiss choked a sob back, resting a hand on her head and stroking the slicked back hair and the cool forehead.

"Of course I will, dolt." Ruby smiled happily at the cute moniker, a name which had quickly gone from insult to affectionate nickname in her eyes. "J-just try and hang on, okay?"

"I'll always love you and make you happy

If you will only say the same

But if you leave me to love another,

You'll regret it all one day.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away"

I felt my voice starting to crack, and Ruby nuzzled her head against me as I sang out the last line, voice nearly breaking on the words. "Please don't take my sunshine away…." Partially a line to the song. Partially a plea to Ruby and whatever deity existed up above or even down below.

"C-could you…. Sing it again. Please? Just a bit…. more?" So I sang it again for her, over and over even as she grew colder and colder in my arms and the medivac arrived, too late to save my little sister.

My little sunshine had already gone away.


End file.
